School Showers
by Riu1122
Summary: First day of P.E. Warnings: underage sex, hyper-endowed preteens, public sex, and more stuff too.
1. Chapter 1

Life in Mayview wasn't so bad, really. Max had been dead-set on hating the unfamiliar town the moment he first discovered that his literally-an-eight-year-old father had decided to uproot the three of them and move them here. Various events, including but not limited to discovering ghosts are real, beginning to secrete black gas, and gaining powers of one of the fundamental forces of physics (i.e. electromagnetism - or, rather - at least half of one of the fundamental forces), had made him forget his goal, and Max found, rather against his will, that he was adjusting to life in Mayview rather well.

He'd wake up (_on time_) in the morning, eat whatever meager and invariably unhealthy breakfast his father prepared, walk to school, occasionally be forced to do the morning patrol (which, luckily, only sometimes involved actually fighting any spirits, and usually consisted of dealing with whiny ghosts' complaints), desperately avoid Johnny, et cetera, et cetera. School was manageable, his social life adequate, and spectral business had yet to kill him.

Max's only real trouble, the only thing that he felt caused him significant amounts of stress, was P.E. It wasn't that he struggled at all with the activities they did (he was, after all, a developing parkour artist, and that's not exactly a skill that lends itself to inactivity and being in poor shape), although it was annoying that he had been relegated to being on the cross country team rather than getting to choose what sport he wished to participate in (Most kids sign up at the beginning of the year, but as Max was a transfer student, he was simply shoved in where there was room for him in the class and in his schedule). No, it wasn't the physical activity that made him nervous.

It was the locker room. 6th grade back in Baxborough was different; there was P.E., sure, but it was in the elementary style. No locker rooms or showering, just 45 minutes of some inane, childish, state-mandated physical activity. But 7th grade is the big leagues now; not only did he have to choose an actual sport to play (rather than the menagerie that all elementary students were expected to do) but he was also being forced to change and shower in the locker room.

Max wasn't a child. He wasn't immature (okay, he wasn't _that_ immature). He wasn't grossed out by the thought of other naked boys, and he didn't giggle like a child at the mention of the word "penis." Dicks were normal pieces of male anatomy and he shouldn't be squeamish about it.

But _goddamn_ the thought of being naked around other boys _scared_ him! He didn't know why, exactly. But it gave him this disgusting, tingly feeling in his stomach that made him feel like barfing up the entire contents of his abdomen, and the worst part was he had no idea why. He didn't think that he had inadequacy problems. Well, _maybe_ he was small "down there," but it wasn't something he thought about too often and he wasn't totally sure what "average" really was anyways. He knew mentally that there shouldn't be an issue, but his subconscious just didn't agree.

He managed to avoid it the first day. Just a stammered apology to Coach Green ("Oh! I'm sorry sir, I didn't know I had gym today! See, I don't have any clothes to change into!") who reluctantly allowed him to sit out, and then a show of nonchalance to his new-made friends, pretending the whole thing was just to get out of physical activity.

After that, though, it was unavoidable. As the bell signaling the end of 7th period rang, Max knew there wasn't a way out of it. He filed into the gym's boys locker room along with his classmates, trying his hardest to look nonchalant and indifferent despite his quickly beating heart. Boys took their place at their lockers, and began pulling out their work-out clothes. Max went to the his own locker, located in the furthest corner of the room, the only one that was not taken when he joined the class, and began doing the same.

Other boys began pulling off their shirts and pants, most still fairly calm looking, but almost everyone keeping their eyes above the horizon. Max took a quick furtive look around as he continued messing with his things in his backpack, stalling for time. Most everyone was down to their underwear by now, some still messing with their things like Max.

Collin and Dimitri were the two boys closest to Max whom he recognized. They were chatting quietly to one another, Collin evidently upset over something inevitably-Suzy-related and Dmitri was shrugging his shoulders. Collin was short and was wearing naught but snow-white briefs; his body was still that of a child: waifish, short, and totally hairless. Dimitiri was almost his polar opposite, standing heads above his companion, and alarmingly hirsute. His arms and chest were well-developed muscularly, and his chest even had some wisps of hair on it. As he lifted his arms up to pull on his teeshirt over his massive afro, small jungles of hair burst from his armpits. He, unlike Collin, was wearing boxers, and even through the loose fabric something seemed to bulge out the front impressively.

Max darted his eyes away when he realized that he was potentially scoping out a classmate's junk, and they instead settled on Jeff and Cody, whose lockers were almost all the way on the other side of the locker room. Jeff was shouting loudly enough that Max could hear him all the way from across the room, although his words were too indistinct to actually be understandable. He was gesticulating wildly, still completely undressed and wearing Spiderman underwear. He was very slight physically, and from what Max could tell, was just barely above Collin developmentally-speaking. Cody, on the other hand, was lean and lithe, his torso and abs already showing hints of definition. He was still hairless, from what Max could discern, but his tighty-whiteys bulged out impressively for a 12-year-old.

Max again was snapped to reality as he felt a tingling sensation in his underwear and he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment that he was actually being aroused by seeing his new classmates strip. Everyone else in the locker room had by now at the very least taken off their school clothes, and a good portion of them were already dressed for whatever sport they were preparing to play. Realizing that he was the only one not yet even begun to change, Max quickly took off all his things, revealing his own fairly cut torso (thank you, parkour), and his own underwear (which he noticed, while certainly more impressive than Collin, concealed a bulge massively inferior to that of Cody or Dimitri), and pulled on his gym clothes. He then joined the steady stream of people exiting the locker room.

As he walked back into the gym, suddenly a voice from beside him said, "Hey, what's up?" Max jumped slightly at the sudden question, and turned his head to see Isaac walking beside him. He hadn't remembered seeing the redheaded spectral changing, but now that he thought about it, the other boy had been in the same gym class as him the other day.

"Not much, dude," Max said, shrugging, "I didn't see you in the locker room; where the heck did you change?"

Isaac's cheeks instantly went red and he looked down at the ground, "I change in a bathroom stall…"

Max's face broke into a Chesire-cat grin, as he prepared the snarkiest comment he could think of. But he stopped. He himself had been deadly afraid of changing only ten minutes ago; was it right to make fun of Isaac for the same reason? No, it definitely wasn't, but Max was going to do it anyways.

Before he could get even a single word out, however, Coach Green's whistle interrupted his thoughts, and the middle-aged, overweight coach began shouting instructions at the collected group of boys.

As it turns out, "cross country team" is code for "run laps for 45 minutes so that Coach Green can focus on kids he actually cares about, ie the football team." Kids took this task with varying degrees of severity. Jeff ran at an all-out sprint the entire time, his hair flopping about in the wind and a large cloud of dust flying out behind him. Cody kept a steady jogging pace. Collin started out trying his hardest, but within three laps he had slowed to a walk, panting and sweating, beside Dimitri, who had been walking at his easygoing, slow pace the whole time. Max started out running as well, less out of enthusiasm for the sport, and more to ensure that he wouldn't suffer any of Coach Green's shouting.

He noticed after a while that Coach Green was indifferent to everything that the running kids were doing, and also that running laps was mind-numbingly _boring_. Gradually, Max slowed from a run, to a jog, to a powerwalk, and finally just to a stroll.

By some trick of fate, or perhaps just by his own subconscious, he finally fell into a walk side-by-side with Isaac, who had, from the very start, been walking. That struck Max as odd; Isaac didn't seem like an athletic powerhouse, sure, but it didn't seem very characteristic of the earnest young spectral to give up from the beginning.

"What's up man?" Max inquired amiably as he slowed to a walk beside Isaac.

"Nothing." The redheaded spectral seemed uncomfortable.

"Any reason you've been walkin' this whole time?"

The other boy stiffened slightly, but shrugged his shoulders, "I- I dunno, I mean, what's the point? It's not like Mr. Green cares at all… Plus I'm wiped from this morning."

It was a perfectly plausible explanation, the morning had been hectic to say the least, between Johnny's moronic chase and that stupid sphinx, but Isaac was such an abysmal liar that Max saw through it right away. It hardly seemed worth pursuing right now, so he filed it in his mental folder under "things I might be able to use to make fun of Isaac for later."

The two fell into easy conversation until the end of the period, chatting casually about nothing in particular (in truth, most of the conversation was Max making fun of Isaac in more and more childish ways, much to the latter's rancor). Til finally Coach Green's whistle signaled the end of class. It wasn't til Max walked inside and felt the cool air hit his body that he realized just how much he'd been sweating. His shirt was near-soaked and the damp fabric felt incredibly chilly against his skin now that he was inside, amidst the throng of similarly perspiring preteen boys.

"How is it we managed to sweat so much when we were walking practically the whole time?" Max asked bitterly, turning to Isaac… only to find that the other boy had disappeared. Max looked around in the crowd as it filed into the locker rooms, but the redhead was no where in sight.

Oh well. The kid was just weird.

As Max walked through the door to the locker room, he suddenly remember his earlier anxiety. Inside, several boys were already at their lockers, undressing. Oh yeah. Showers. Max made his way to his locker, past classmates in various stages of undress. Max opened his locker and went back to the good old "pretend to be rooting around in your bag" schtick as he took stock of how the others went about this.

He saw the majority of them pull out their towels from their bag, and then strip to their underwear. Most took the modest approach of wrapping their towels about their waists and then pulling off their underwear before starting to make their way to the shower room, minimizing the amount of time they had to leave their package on display.

Jeff, on the other hand, yanked his clothes off and went running towards the showers, towel trailing behind him, prepubescent dick all a-flopping around, totally shameless. Cody followed behind him, towel around his lean waist, shaking his head.

Max's stomach started roiling as he watched the boys around him all undress. He felt a nameless discomfort throughout his whole body, and he knew he should look away and start getting undressed himself, but he couldn't. The thought of it made him impossibly embarrassed, and in his pants he thought he felt a twitching-

"Hey, Max, are you alright?" Collin asked politely, towel wrapped tightly about his own waist. Dimitri was next to him, pulling his underwear off of his feet, his respectable package and incredible bush on display.

Max felt a further tightening in his pants, and his stomach's queasiness increased threefold. "Umm, I think I have to go to the bathroom," he murmured and ran towards the door.

"Aw, poor kid is shy," Dimitri said, lugubriously pulling out his towel and wrapping it around himself.

"Don't make fun," Collin chided as the pair walked towards the showers.

Max paced back and forth in the handicapped stall, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and dick completely soft. He knew that nudity shouldn't be a big deal, that there was nothing overtly sexual about showering with other boys, that he had nothing to be ashamed of. But the last thing he really expected was to be turned on by it.

Max didn't think he was gay. Or well… he wasn't totally sure. He wasn't really even certain how you're supposed to know. He liked girls, he had had crushes and stupid day-long relationships in elementary school. He knew about sex, and masturbation (an activity that he had slowly grown addicted to over the past several months after he had his first incredibly-awkward conversation about it with Doghouse back in Baxborough). It didn't make him gay just cause he occasionally thought about guys, right? He knew that most boys his age were quote unquote "curious", and that's all it was, right? Curiosity?

He continued pacing. He felt stupid more than anything, and embarrassed. He made himself look the fool in front of his new friends (though, then again, it probably wasn't as bad as it would have been if he had popped a boner in the showers). By now most of the boys had probably already finished showering and were redressing. Max sighed. Well, maybe he could just wait til they were all gone and shower by himself; he had PE last period anyways, so he wasn't going to be late anywhere.

The locker room was quiet by the time Max finally deemed it safe to return. All the boys had finished, left, and were probably getting ready to head home by now. Max, at ease now that he was alone, pulled off his clothes quickly, absurdly still feeling shameful enough that he had to cover himself with a towel as he walked towards the showers.

As he approached the shower room, though, a gaping flaw appeared in his plan.

A shower was still running.

He heard it before he saw it, the sound of a running showerhead, pitter-patting against the tiles. Max paused at the entrance to the showers, which was one of those infuriating doorways that have no doors in them. Who the heck was still here!? Or did someone just leave the water running as some kind of joke?

Max sidled up to the door frame, where the flooring and walls shifted suddenly to tiling, and slowly began to peek his head around. The showering area was a rectangle, roughly two and half times as long as it was wide, making it uncomfortably narrow and long. Showerheads lined either side at several-foot intervals. From his position to the left of the doorframe, Max could see the entire opposite wall of the shower room, but of course every one of those showerheads were off and vacant. The sound of the singular running one was from the same side of the door that he was one, the left, necessitating that Max actually stick his head past the doorframe to see whoever it was.

As he slowly pushed his head farther into the plane of the door, more of the room became visible to Max. First the entirety of the far wall, then the corner of the room and the final showerhead. As he slowly peek further and further around the door, pushing his head more and more uncomfortably far into the room, he saw more and more of the showerheads. With each empty one that came into his line of sight, Max's nerves got tighter and tighter.

Finally, fed up, he leaned out just a bit farther from his position beside the door and stuck his head fully inside, bringing the entirety of the left side of the room into view. He nearly laughed when he saw who it was.

There, facing away from Max, his bright-red hair-spikes slightly floppy from an excess of water but this in no way concealing his identity, was Isaac. Max withheld his giggles; the boy was so nervous to shower with others that he waited til all of them were gone to do it! (Max had apparently forgotten that this is precisely what he was doing).

Isaac still was facing away from Max. Water cascaded down his body, sluicing over his hair and down his back and over the round hump of his butt. His arms were pale enough, but his back, so often covered by a shirt, was paler still, and his butt and upper thighs were pure creamy white. He was ever so slightly chubby, babyfat still left over that hadn't been burnt off in the beginnings of puberty, and his buttcheeks were round and full, hairless and totally free of blemish.

Max suddenly realized that he was staring at Isaac's ass, and averted his gaze. The boy's legs were much the same, smooth and hairless, not yet touched by puberty. There was a very visible tan line right above his knees, and between his legs…

Max wasn't able to process the sight for several seconds. It wasn't a matter of disbelief, but of actual inability to figure out what he was looking at. Suddenly, the redheaded boy turned, presumably to expose his back to the gentle thrum of the water, and Max was given a full-frontal of the sight that had been confusing him.

There, from Isaac's hairless, pale-as-moonlight crotch, dangled the largest penis Max had ever seen. He stared for several seconds, as Isaac, eyes closed, leaned his head back and let the water splash over his hair and face. Max had heard crude jokes in the past about guys who look like they had "a baby's arm grasping an apple," but the beast swinging between Isaac's legs dwarfed that by a mile. It hung low, easily to the boy's knees, and was near as wide as one of his thighs. The massive tube was shades darker than Isaac's skin tone, and veins bulged out along its length, snaking their way up towards the head. He was uncut, and the thick foreskin covered almost the entire head, so that only the tip of the glans and the meatus were visible. His balls were equally massive, swinging low and ponderous in a loose sack. They hung slightly higher than his cock, and were knocked by his legs everytime he shifted his weight. They were huge, even in relation to his hyper-sized dick, easily the size of cantaloupes, each.

Max was frozen, watching Isaac shower. The water ran down his body and over his massive endowment, dripping from the end in a steady stream. Everytime he moved beneath the showerhead, a small shockwave went through his genitals, causing them to sway and jiggle, ever so slightly. Max suddenly realized that he was rock hard beneath his towel.

He broke his gaze and snapped back around the corner, back still pressed firmly against the wall. He dropped his towel and looked down at his own manhood. He was suddenly aware of how small he was, how undeveloped his body was. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, circling it easily and nearly concealing its length totally in his hand. It was throbbing hot to the touch, and Max's cheeks were flush. He squeezed. How big was it? He never thought to measure til now. 4 inches, maybe?

Max poked his head around the corner again, kneeling on the ground and never letting go of his willy. Isaac was bent over, picking up a bottle of body wash. His legs were spread, allowing his prodigious package to swing beneath him, and with his body positioned as it was, Max had a direct view right between his asscheeks. He blushed deeply, or deeper than he had been anyways.

Isaac stood back up, sending his dick a-swinging once more as he squeezed a generous helping of soap into his hand. He set the bottle back down, and began to work the soap into a lather on his chest. He scrubbed over his torso, and into his hairless armpits, then reached behind his back to scrub there as well. Then he moved lower, over his belly, and then bending down to get each leg, covering every inch of skin. Finally he stood back up, and his hands went to his crotch.

He went around it first, soaping up the entirety of the pubic area, and then lifting the heavy package up (balls and dick both) with one hand while scrubbed behind it. Then he let go, letting it flop between his legs again, the massive head knocking against his sudsy knees. He grabbed one huge testicle in his hands, the huge sphere easily filling them, and then the other, coating each with soapy bubbles.

Only after every other part of his body was thoroughly in a lather did Isaac begin work on his cock. He gripped the base in one hand, unable to encircle the girth, and lifted it up, then stroked up and down the length with the other hand, spreading the soap along it.

Isaac's lips parted and he let out a soft moan, barely discernable over the sound of running water. Max realized quite suddenly that he was pumping his own erect cock as he watched the redheaded spectral shower. Isaac ran his hand all along the length of his dick, over the thick, bulging veins all the way to the head of the monster, which he actually had to reach to grasp. His fingers danced over the foreskin, then gripped and tugged it back, revealing more of the pink, fleshy glans. He moaned again, slightly louder, and then released his dick, allowing it to flop between his thighs once more, the head covered again.

Max noticed something strange, Isaac's cock seemed… bigger, fatter. He studied it closely for a moment. He wasn't… getting hard, was he? Isaac didn't touch his dick, just stood and stared down at it. The beast pulsed once, growing just a hair thicker and longer. Then again, pushing down just past Isaac's knees, the foreskin rolling back ever so slightly over the expanding head.

Isaac shuddered, and, still not touching his junk, began to swing his hips slowly back and forth. The ponderous cock swung, first to the left, then, striking his thigh with a soft slap, to the right. Every moment, in time with Isaac's heartbeats, the monster throbbed, growing just a bit bigger. After a few seconds it was beginning to lift slightly off of Isaac's legs, its weight still bogging it down, even as it went back and forth like a meaty pendulum. It gained up momentum, each swing now causing it to hit Isaac's leg with a thunderclap of flesh on flesh, and the massive dick was steadily pumping up now, each throb causing it to lift up and then descend slightly.

Isaac stopped swinging his hips, but his chubby, still facing downwards but jutting out in front of him like the hypotenuse of some perverse right triangle, continued swinging, back and forth, its oscillations lessing slightly til it was just bobbing right in front of him. Despite hanging at an angle from his body now, the dick still stretched down past his knees, easily 5 or more inches longer than it had been only seconds ago, and almost the entirety of the hick, pink head was revealed now.

Isaac grabbed it about its midpoint. Its girth was so great by this point that he couldn't encircle it even with both his hands, but nevertheless he pulled it up til it was flush against his belly… and his chest, long enough to reach all the way past his nipples. He looked down, staring his semi-hard, and still growing, cock right in the eye, and then kissed it. The redhead wrapped his arms around his dick in a grotesque bear hug and began stroking it up and down as it continued to harden. His lips ran over the head, adding his slobber to the cascade of water still running down his frame and over his cock. As the cock expanded, inching farther and farther up his chest, Isaac was forced to lean his head over less and less to reach it with his mouth.

The thing throbbed and pulsed, growing larger and larger as Isaac's hands played over it and his mouth sucked and nibbled on the fully-exposed head, til finally, the tip now even with Isaac's mouth, it seemed to finished its expansion. The monstrous beast still throbbed and pulsed with every beat of its owner's heart, but it seemed to have reached its final, turgid length.

Max was viciously jacking his own boner. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. This was weird and wrong and downright impossible, and he felt like he should stop, but he just couldn't, it felt too good and oh god the sight was just so HOT.

His hand moved faster and faster, he closed his eyes and leaned his body against the fram of the door, focusing only on his masturbation, until-

Max let out a loud, long groan and he orgasmed, watery, clearish semen bursting from his dick and dribbling over his clenched fingers. He breathed heavily, caught in the afterglow of his orgasm… that is, until he heard Isaac gasp.

Max opened his eyes and looked up. He realized that from his initial concealed position behind the door, he had managed to slowly move almost entirely into the doorway over the course of his peeking, and what he was doing was more or less obvious to the redheaded preteen now gaping at him.

Isaac, for his part, had let go of his dick the moment he heard, and consequently saw, Max, and the massive dick, despite its turgidity fell forward under its own weight, dipping below horizon before snapping back up where it now sat bobbing up and down like a recently-used diving board. Isaac blushed deeply, and tried, in a pathetic and useless display of modesty, to cover his massive erection with his hands (a task made especially hard considering he could barely even reach the tip with his hands where it jutted out feet in front of him).

"M-Max! W-what are you doing here!?"

Max covered his massive embarrassment and insecurity with snark, as always, "Kneeling on the ground and jacking off, whatsit look like?"

Isaac continued on, desperately trying to make an excuse, apparently too wrapped up in his own panic to even process what Max had said, "I-I was just! This isn't what it looks like!" He stopped, his face suddenly confused, "...Wait. Did you say 'jacking off'?"

Shit. He hadn't even noticed. Max looked down at his hand, still gripped around his now-soft dick. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. "Don't make this about me!" Max accused, releasing his dick and pointing a still-slightly-cum-coated finger at Isaac, "This is about you telling me what's up with Isaac Jr. there!"

Isaac sighed, his head hanging (Isaac Jr. mimicked the motion, drooping slightly lower as its began to soften). "I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" Isaac said defeated, "This is a side effect of my possession… I think. I guess it could be totally unrelated to the spirit living inside me slowly changing different aspects of my corporeal form that started to affect me at the same time as said spirit, but that doesn't seem likely.

"It started right after I was possessed. I used to be average-sized, but then one day I noticed it was a little bit bigger. At first it was cool, right? I thought I was just growing up. But then… well, it wouldn't stop. I grew past 8 inches, 10 inches, and eventually right past the end of my ruler. My junk got so big it didn't fit in my underwear and I had to stop wearing them, except then after awhile it became so frighteningly obvious that I had to just ask my mom to buy me boxers, so at least the, um, 'twins' would have some room. It got to the point where I couldn't sit down on the toilet without keeping the thing in my hands so it wouldn't fall in, and by that point the idea of changing, much less showering, with other boys was just impossible." Isaac sighed, his dick not yet totally soft, but drooping ever more, "And that's how we got here."

Max had settled to sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the tiled ground, listening to Isaac's tale with rapt attention, his face a stone mask. "But Isaac," he started, slowly and softly, "Mediums don't use tools right?"

Isaac nodded slowly, "Well… yeah, that's right."

"That's weird," Max said, now struggling to keep his serious face, "'Cause it looks to me like you have a really big tool!" Max burst out into a laughing fit, and Isaac screamed and grabbed his head. "I hate you, Max, Ihateyouihateyouihateyou!"

"In fact," Max said, bobbing up and down and giggling with glee, "You seem less like a medium, and more like a large! An extra-large, even!"

"Shut uuuup! These are the same stupid jokes you used this morning, Max!" Isaac still had his hands on his head, tugging his hair in frustration.

"Yes, but they're funnier now, recontextualized in light of you having a freakishly large dong."

Isaac let go of his hair, and sighed. "Do you really think I'm a freak?" He asked, softly.

Max paused, "Uh…."

"Honestly, I- I'm kind of scared, Max," Isaac's voice was quiet, barely audible over the sound of still-splashing water. Max's laughing had ceased totally. "This… thing hasn't stopped growing yet. I'm still getting bigger! I can't hide forever. People are going to think I'm a freak, and no - " He stopped, blushing.

Max tilted his head, "What?"

Isaac blushed deeper. "N-no one's going to like me. Everyone's going to think its disgusting."

Max bit his lip, and suddenly without any conscious thought, words were jumping from his mouth, "Man, you've got it all wrong." Oh gosh, what was he even saying? "Do you have any idea what I was just doing watching you? I was fapping as furiously as I could. That dick is hot, Isaac. You're hot." Max had no idea what he was saying, but was also strangely surprised to find that all the things that had just came out of his mouth like word vomit were also true. The pit of nerves in his stomach grew smaller as he realized that Isaac_ was _hot.

Isaac for his part, simply stood there looking flabbergasted, but his cock, still semi-hard but drooping low, almost as if pricking up its ears to listen, began to rise back up as it heard itself being praised. "I- Uh- … really?"

Max forgot his nerves and his doubts, better to just plunge on ahead, he was in too deep at this point anyway. "Yeah, man. It's amazing! Your dick is a million times huger than mine! Here, look." Max stood, his cock once more erect; he hadn't noticed that happening.

He walked beside Isaac, standing side-by-side beneath the still-running shower. Isaac's dick was nearly fully erect as well, pumping up with pride the more Max sang of its glories. It jutted out in front the boy, what looked like two feet out. Max's modest endowment was no more than 4 inches in length. It was no contest.

"See, man? My dick is nothing compared to yours," Max knew on some level that he should feel embarrassed or ashamed, but instead the great disparity between their size just made his cheeks flush and his cock throb, " I'm puny and you're massive."

Isaac's leg-thick, impossibly-huge erection was throbbing and pulsing now, drinking in Max's words. All of the secret buttons Isaac didn't even know he had were being pushed, and it was turning him on more than anything. Max reached over and laid a hand on Isaac's dick.

Isaac shuddered. It was the first time he'd been touched by someone else. Max's hand was cold, and felt different than his own somehow. He tried to wrap his fingers around it, but his hand couldn't even make it halfway. Max grabbed Isaac's hand his free one, and forced him to put his own hand on Max's dick.

Isaac tightened his fingers reflexively, awkwardly grasping Max's cock. It was the first time he'd ever touched another boy's dick, and also the first time he'd attempted to jerk off a dick that was average-sized. "I can't even get my hand partway around your dick, and your hand covers practically all of mine." Max was attempting to jerk off Isaac's monolith, but between his poor grip and it's massive size, he was mostly just rubbing it along its dorsal side, but the feel of another's hand on his prick was still so foreign and novel to the redhead that it felt amazing anyhow.

Isaac started to pump Max's cock in turn, not totally sure how to proceed. Max groaned under his inexperienced ministrations anyways, so he figured he couldn't be doing too badly. For a moment they masturbated the other, each trying to find how to best jerk off the other's cock. Max was struggling, however, there just wasn't a way to do any sort of real damage from this position. He wanted to make that beast cum.

"Hold up," he said, releasing Isaac's dick. The redhead followed suit, and Max moved in front of him, just in front of his cock. Then he went down on his knees, eye-to-eye with the beast. Both boys were breathing heavily, cheeks flushed. Max reached up with his hands, considering how to best approach this. He wrapped his hands around the neck of titan, forming an O shape with his fingers. Even with both hands, he couldn't encircle the girth of the thing.

Max began to pump, the retracted foreskin gliding easily with his fingers as he went forward and back, taking long strokes. Isaac shuddered, and grabbed the base of his dick with his own hands, joining in on the effort.

Max was cut. He knew what foreskin was, but had never seen it in action, and watched in rapt fascination how it glided back over the glans on every forward stroke, bunching up a bit near the tip, and then retracted when he pushed his hands back. A drop of precum welled up in the huge gash of a urethra.

Max stopped. "Are you… cumming already?"

"W-what? No."

"What's this then?" Max asked, indicating the drop now running down the head.

"You've never seen precum before? It's like… It leaks out before you cum, it's a lubricant."

Max looked at the slit, where another huge drop was forming. A sudden impulse took him, and he leaned forward and licked the slit. Isaac groaned at the sudden feeling and at the sight of his best friend licking his cock.

The taste was strange, Max thought. Watery, salty, and maybe just a bit acrid. But not unpleasant, not really. And there was something about it, something about having his mouth on the huge dick, that was just so appealing. Max leaned back in, and planted a kiss right on the head, licking and sucking at the pink flesh as he moved his hands back into position and began to slowly jack again.

Precum began flowing freely, no longer drop by drop, but now more like a steady trickle. Max took it all, digging his tongue into the cumslit (only slightly surprised to find that it was wide enough to permit his tongue to enter, even slightly). His hands sped up, pumping up and down once more as Isaac joined in with his own hands.

Max began moving his mouth around, licking all around the head, before returning to the center to lap at more of the precum. It began to flow faster, more a stream than a trickle. Max opened his mouth wide and attempted to fit the head of the dick into it. It was way too massive, and he could only manage the very tip. So much for that, he thought as precum filled his mouth even faster than it had before.

Max let go of the dick with his hands and he gave up on his futile attempts to swallow it, a string of saliva and precum connecting his mouth to the dick as he released it from his lips. He put his hands on the underside of the cock and lifted up, pushing it slightly above horizon. Max put his face below it and let go, letting it slam down onto his face as he began to worship the underside with his mouth, llicking and even nibbling slightly at the corona. The penis oozed its slick liquid all over his head; it dribbled down over his short hair, and then into his face. The flow was so great that within moments the cockhead was coated and his head was well-streaked.

Max sucked and licked at the sensitive underside some more, his hands now grasping lower on the shaft, but pumping as they had been before. Isaac had given up on jacking himself off, to overcome with the feeling of Max's tongue all over his cock, and was now moaning continuously, struggling to prevent his knees from going weak. The cock was practically pissing precum now, it no longer simple drooled out, but actually shot like a small fountain, coating Max's head and running down over his face.

Max drew back, returning to the head, opening his mouth to catch the squirting precum. It filled his oral cavity almost frighteningly quickly, and then he swallowed down the runny, warm liquid and dove back in to continue nipping and sucking and licking.

Isaac groaned, "D-don't stop, Max. I'm almost there." He was so close. Between his own solo session earlier and Max's current worship of his dick, he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

Max's efforts redoubled, his hands a blur on the cock, his mouth never staying still. Isaac moaned again, his knees shaking. It was so good. He had always loved masturbating, loved to touch and fondle and suck at his own cock, but nothing compared to this, just the feeling of having someone else do it. The feeling of having another person so in love with his impossibly gigantic manhood, it was intoxicating. He wasn't afraid of being big anymore, not when he knew that someone would love it.

The cock throbbed and throbbed, spewing out precum over the already-drenched Max. The head was an angry, engorged red; it wanted more.

Isaac didn't care that he was still growing; all the better! He would just keep getting bigger, and Max would worship his cock all the while. He didn't know how long his possession would last, but just think how big he could get in the meantime! He could pass 3 feet, or even 4, and someday, someday soon, his cock would dwarf even the entire body of his little cockwhore.

Isaac gave one final groan. The precum stopped for a second, and then the cock gave one long throb, and cum began to spurt like a hose. The jet was seemingly-endless, it pumped out in one continuous burst, covering Max's head and face. The prostrate boy opened his mouth, catching the thick, heavy, opaque liquid and guzzling it down. His hands still continued to fly over the length of the cock as it spewed, and his throat couldn't swallow as fast as Isaac was shooting.

Max leaned back, letting the deluge coat him. It oozed down from his face, over his shoulders and onto his chest. Finally, after a good 15 seconds of continuous ejaculation, the first jet trailed off, but less than a second later, the cock throbbed again and another came spurting out.

Max leaned back in, drinking in all the cum he could. It overflowed his mouth and joined the flood traveling down his body. The second spurt only lasted 10 seconds, before trailing off and being replaced by the third. Max now sat in a quickly-spreading puddle of cum. The water from the nearby, still-running showerhead could only wash away so much at a time, and already the nearest drain was struggling to glug down the thick liquid.

The third shot was shortest of, and each one after only trailed off sooner. Soon, after the 6th or 7th (Max had totally lost track in his reverie of drinking jizz and worshipping the still-spurting prick) shot, the jets were no more than a second or two in length, and their strength paled in comparison to that of the original. Eventually, the final jet trailed off, and the massive shaft simply drooled its final few drops of juice. Max leaned forward, his entire body literally coated in jizz, and kissed the quickly-softening head, sucking the last few drops into his mouth.

Then he let go, letting the semi-soft dick swing between Isaac's legs once more, and he fell back into the puddle of jizz, practically floating upon it.

"That- that was," Isaac was breathing heavily, swaying as if he were about to fall over, "I-incredibly, Max!"

Max stared up at the tile ceiling, suddenly very aware of what just happened. He had sucked the cock of his best friend. More than that, he had practically worshipped the cock of his best friend. He felt like he should be panicking, but he wasn't. "Yeah, I guess it was," He said finally.

Max stood up, splooge dripping from every part of him. He moved beneath the showerhead, shuddering at the cold. Isaac turned the knob of the one next to him, and side-by-side they rinsed off the mess Isaac had made.

They were silent. Neither was really sure if it was a comfortable one or no. But then suddenly, Max laughed.

"Isaac… I think we missed the bus. We're gonna have to walk home."

Isaac laughed too, "So we're going to sweat, so there was no point to showering here anyways?"

There was something so stupidly funny about the situation that both continued to laugh. They turned off the showerheads and picked their ways carefully though the slowly-dissipating puddles of cum and left the shower room, chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this," the redhead admitted as the two boys walked slowly in their state-mandated daily 40-ish minutes of exercise. Only two weeks past, Max had found it strange, suspicious even, the slow pace that Isaac kept, but it was out of necessity. Anything faster than an easy ramble meant jiggling… lots of jiggling, and Isaac wasn't too keen on exposing his little secret in public. Which was proving to be a big hinderance to Max's plan.

"You've been having second thoughts for the past two days, and yet we're still going through with it, aren't we?" Max gave his testy retort. There was only minutes left of aimless wandering around, and then it would be time to set the plan into action; this was no time for more of Isaac's flip-flopping around. The plan's success called for confidence and swagger from the young medium. and that wasn't going to happen if he didn't suck it up and grow a pair (then again, thought Max, he already does have quite a large pair… He sniggered slightly at his own pun, and filed the thought away to be recalled at the most opportune time to use the pun to embarrass Isaac).

Isaac ran a hand through his hair, the spikes rebounding right back into place as his hand passed, and sighed. "I- I guess I'm ready… but, wait, no! I'm not ready! This is insane! It's veritable social suicide!"

"No, it's not. Look, the plan is very amenable; if anything goes awry, we abort, we stop. No harm, no foul." This was the same conversation the two had had at least five times over the past few days. Each time, Isaac's protestations had gotten weaker and flimsier, and Max had thought that the hyperhung preteen had finally simply given in, but apparently being so close to actually enacting the plan had reawakened some doubts.

Isaac only looked half-convinced. He sighed, "I guess you're right. But promise me; the second something goes wrong, we give up."

Max shrugged, "Hey man, once we get in there, it's all you. Feel free to turn your tail and run like a chicken." He smiled his best shit-eating grin and looked straight into Isaac's eyes, "It's up to you; be a frightened hen…" He stepped suddenly closer to Isaac, stopping the other boy in his tracks, and groped him, grasping the carefully-hidden, arm-thick tube of boyflesh through his shorts, "... or be a _cock_ and show them what you're made of."

Max let go and spun on his heel and jogged away. Right on time, too, as Coach Green had just blown the whistle to go back in. Isaac was blushing furiously, and, not wanting to risk any unwanted… flopping, he walked slowly towards the school building.

He sighed again. _Guess I have no choice._

Max glanced at the door again. He had put on a brave show for Isaac, but now that it was about to happen, he felt flutterings in his tummy. Now he knew how Isaac must have felt; it almost made him feel bad for pressuring the boy so much.

He turned beneath the shower head, pretending to get the spray on some hard-to-reach area on his back as he strained to get a better view of the door. He was almost at the far-end of the room, and rows of naked prepubescents blocked his view. Max was strangely at ease with that aspect of the situation, though, especially compared to his anxiety only a fortnight past, but regular worship of the impossibly-big penis of your best friend tends to ease your inhibitions somewhat. The only thing Max was even remotely concerned about on that front was the possibility of popping a boner, but between his nerves and the cold water, he wasn't having much trouble keeping it down. Even if he knew what was coming.

Somehow Max expected the moment to be more dramatic than it was, that time would slow down and all noise would stop, that there would be some sort of foreshadowing, a moment of anticipation just before it happened. Instead it happened quite suddenly. One moment the doorway was empty, and the next Isaac was rounding the corner and walking in.

His towel was thrown casually over his shoulder, and it was the only piece of fabric on his body. He walked with a swagger, a subtle motion in the hips that was just enough to send his knee-length cock swinging between his thighs and his balls jostling.

Those whose eyes caught his entry glanced towards him but only momentarily, eyes darting away again once they'd realized it was only another naked boy entering, only for them to double take less than a second later, jaws dropping open in surprise and incomprehension. A loud yelp actually emitted from the mouth of Collin just across from where Max stood, inciting Dimitri beside him to turn his head at what his little friend was staring at. The look on his face right after that was probably the only time Max had seen him open his eyes fully since meeting the lazy kid.

Chit-chat wasn't normally accepted in the showers. Even the boys very confident in their bodies or indifferent to nudity understood the unspoken pact that when in a room filled with 20-odd other naked preteens, conversation should be held to a minimum. But now whispers started to spread as Isaac continued walking confidently along the tiled room. He didn't deign to so much as glance at the boys around him, the majority of whom were now staring open-mouthed at him. Or, more specifically, his bouncing cock, the fist-sized head of which was bouncing back and forth from one knee to the other with each step he took.

By the time he reached a vacant shower head, almost smack dab in the center of the room, almost all eyes were on him. Max glanced around, reading the reactions of his peers. Most's mouths hung open in a blank look of shock. A few looked disgusted. Many of them had chubbies or were working their way to an erection; of these, most hid it behind their hands, blushing furiously, all the while still unable to tear their gaze from Isaac's swinging package. Some of them didn't even notice that they were erect, and Collin and Jeff were openly tugging on their semis, apparently totally subconsciously.

Isaac turned the knob, still aloof and indifferent to the stares. The water shot out of the shower, and a small shudder went through Isaac, causing his package to jiggle slightly. Then he began to wash. He spun around, so that he faced away from the wall and the spray hit his back, giving his audience an unobstructed view, and causing his cock to fly up as he turned. He twisted left and right, to get the water on different parts of his body as he began to use his hands to scrub his skin, and every movement seemed to be multiplied in his limp cock. The tube shook and jiggled and bounced off the similarly-swinging balls behind it.

Isaac's heart was pounding. He had always considered nerves and exhilaration to be mutually exclusive; he wasn't a risk-taker and he didn't get much joy from adrenaline jumps. But right now there was this raging war in his stomach between the oily, fluttery feeling of pure anxiousness and the warm glow of pleasure. His brain was buzzing, and, impossibly, he enjoyed all the eyes that were on him. He wanted the other boys to stare, wanted to have an audience. He wanted to show off, to awe each and every one of them with his ungodly dick. He wanted them to be jealous, to make them all feel tiny and inadequate. He wanted all of it and he didn't care that it was wrong, that such thoughts were, as Max would teasingly say, "small acts of violence" in of themselves.

Isaac let out a small moan, soft, barely audible over the sound of all the running water, and his dick throbbed once, expanding outwards as it began to pump full of blood. His hands moved down his wet body, and grasped the base of his thick cock as it gave another throb and stretched out just a bit farther, the head lifting up off of his knees.

Max grinned broadly; this was going way better (and way farther) than he would have even dared to hope. His own cock was now rock-hard, and he stroked it openly (not that anybody was even looking at him). He wasn't alone either; none of the boys had moved from their shower heads, still too shell-shocked to do anything, and most were in some stage of erectness. Several were masturbating shamelessly. Even those who had made the most disgusted faces when he had entered not a minute past still stared at the lurid scene unfolding in front of them, held rapt in horrified fascination.

Isaac ran his hands down his length. The monster cock was well on its way to full erection, jutting out in front him, hanging in a graceful, half-hard arc. With one hand he reached down and cupped one ball, grasping it as well he could, and then tugging lightly on the sack. He moaned again, louder this time.

Suddenly, Max noticed something strange. All the boys in the room… were moving closer to Isaac. It didn't even seem to be intentional, but it was clearly happening. Boys on the far ends of the shower room, craning their necks to get a better view, took a step every once in awhile, or shuffled their feet to try to find the best viewing angle from their distance. Some of the others on the opposite side of the room had left the range of their own show head; they had moved subtly, not really walking so much as migrating slowly toward Isaac, an inch or two here, a few more over here. But it was too slow for Max's taste. So he started to walk, passing by the two or three boys between him and Isaac, and stopping right beside the kid at the shower nearest to Isaac (whose face was flushed and was gripping his own stiffy so hard it look fit to pop right off).

It was like Max had poked a hole in a dam, and suddenly all the water rushed forth. Every preteen in the room advanced, some with the same fast, utilitarian pace as Max, and others hesitantly. Within moments there was a crowd around Isaac, every boy in the room suddenly pressed close together totally indifferent to all their mutual nakedness. No one dared to get too close, though; there was a radius of several feet all around the self-worshipping redhead. But it seemed like every moment someone shuffled their feet or shifted their weight and the circle enclosed just a bit more.

Isaac was nearly hard now. His prick had expanded considerably from its flaccid state, and was now peeking above horizon, almost at its full size, easily in the realm of two feet. It stretched out from his crotch, its tip reaching more than half the distance between himself and his audience. He made no attempt to suppress his moans, even going so far as to exaggerate them slightly, as he continued to stroke his cock. His hands roamed over the flesh of his cock, squeezing and jacking it to full erection. A dollop of precum welled up at the tip of his cock and then ran down the underside.

Max felt the crowd press in tighter around him, he could feel the heat of the other boys' wet bodies. Max felt something hot poke his butt from behind, but only for a second. It was definitely another guy's dick. In spite of himself, Max blushed and fought the urge to turn and look at who was behind him. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his crotch. Max's breath caught in his throat and he looked to his side. The boy standing beside him had reached out and was now groping Max, wrapping his fingers around his painfully erect cock. His eyes were fixed ahead, slackjawed and staring; he didn't even seem to be aware that he was absentmindedly jerking both his own cock and Max's.

The feeling of another boy's hand on his dick was utterly foreign, and provided such intense sensations Max's nearly collapsed from beneath him. He looked around the room, and saw that his predicament wasn't very unique. Several other pairs of boys had begun pumping the other's dick without even seeming to notice. Jeff even had one hand on two different boys' junk, giving the pair a double handjob.

Oh well, nothing wrong with this. Max returned the gesture and grabbed the boy's cock. It felt weird. The other kid's dick was longer and thicker than Max's, and the unfamiliarity of the size in his hand was strange. He began inexpertly pumping back and forth; there was something fundamentally different between jerking off and giving a handjob, and although Max had more than enough experience with the former, he hadn't yet mastered the latter.

At the center of the circle, Isaac was continuing his self-worship. His cock was throbbing erect now, arcing upwards into the stratosphere. Precum drooled out of the piss slit in a continuous stream, oozing over the cockhead at a variety of angles. There was something indescribable about the situation for Isaac. Beyond the mere physical pleasure of it; he'd felt that before. There was something dizzyingly unbelievable and intoxicating about having a crowd of pubescent boys surrounding him, staring at him, and most of them openly masturbating. It was a feeling of utter power, having so many kids in thrall to simply the sight of his impossible junk. Isaac let out a gasp as his cock throbbed powerfully and a jet of precum shot out, arcing over the heads of his audience and splattering several lucky members directly in front of him.

The boy currently giving Max a strangely expert handjob gasped at the sight and squeezed Max prick, nearly causing him to cum right on the spot. The warm poke on his backside was back, and boy behind Max was openly humping his left buttcheek. From elsewhere in the crowd, there came a loud squeal, and Max spotted Collin hunched over, both hands white-knuckled grasping his own small junk, and a small trickle of clearish cum dribbling between his fingers. "Oh god!" he squeaked, and then, pushing past the boy in front of him, went to his knees in front of Isaac, "You're so fucking big!" His voice cracked on the f-bomb, and he sounded almost guilty for swearing.

Isaac's manhood was so huge and has such an upward arc that the head was far above Collin's on his knees. The small, prostrate brunet grabbed the massive cock and began licking it all over the exposed underside. The precum, which had been leaking steadily in rivulets all along the length of the rod, made the whole thing slippery and added squelching noises to the frantic lapping of Collin's tongue.

Now Max really did cum, he grunted, but the boy didn't slow his hand at all as Max shot, nearly making Max blackout from sheer sensory overload and his cock entered that phase of hypersensitivity following an especially powerful orgasm. Dimitri, who had been masturbating furiously in a way that Max wouldn't have expected from a kid so lethargic, had stopped and now shrugged his shoulders, and got down on his knees beside his journalism partner and joined in his worship of the monstrous cock.

Isaac was panting hard, and his cock was continuously streaming out precum, interrupted by periodic spurts that flew out in extravagant arcs at various angles and magnitudes. Many of them found their way into the crowd again, but more still splattered over his two dedicated cockwhores. Dimitri's ridiculous hair very quickly became matted with the clear fluid. With the sudden physical interaction between two members of the audience and the formerly-isolated performer, all bets were off. The rest of the boys pulled in even closer, and hands reached out and began touching.

Collin and Dimitri still held the place of honor directly in front of Isaac, blowing him to the best of their ability, but more hands joined their mouths, stroking the head, the shaft, whatever they could reach. One boy got to his knees, and, forcing Isaac to spread his legs, crawled beneath him and began to slobber all over his ponderous testicles. Another joined him, and soon Isaac had four boys on the ground in front of him, licking various parts of his genitals. Others eschewed his junk totally, and simply stroked and massaged whatever part of his anatomy they could reach. One kid, standing beside Isaac, began rubbing his chest, then leaned in and began suckling his nipples. An exceptionally brave kid got on the floor behind Isaac, directly in the spray of the still-running shower, and began tackling his balls from behind, eventually moving up and eventually licking and nibbling on his taint.

The majority focused on his cock though, and there was enough room there for a lot of them. The massive thing was somewhere in the realm of two and half feet, and every inch of that was attended by one student or another, some using their hands and others their mouths.

Max considered joining the mosh pit, but every square inch of space around the godly redhead was occupied, plus, he'd get his own private show later. He wasn't the only one making this choice. He saw Jeff on his knees in front of Cody, giving the dark-haired boy a very inexpert blowjob. His own mutual masturbation buddy was still grasping his cock tightly, and Max did the same to him. Might as well enjoy this. Max dropped to his knees, forcing his new friend to relinquish his hold on his junk. He opened his mouth and swallowed the other kid's dick, and almost immediately choked. He had absolutely no experience blowing guys who weren't somewhere in the realm of three feet long, but oh well, this was his chance to learn.

Isaac couldn't process all the physical stimuli that was assaulting his brain. His solo sessions in his shower at home were intense enough, and when Max joined in it was the intensity of every feeling was doubled, to the point where every touch and lick nearly made Isaac cringe and his knees buckle. Now he was experiencing that a million fold. Ten, fifteen, twenty maybe even, boys were actively worshipping every square inch of Isaac's body and his massive, impossible cock. Everytime he opened his eyes, he seemed to see a new boy circling him, touching him. Every time he closed his eyes, he seemed to feel a new hand stroking, a new mouth kissing and licking and whispering how abso-fucking-lutely huge he was.

The young medium's cock had taken on an angry red tone, and the head was a frightening shade of plum. The monster was actively and endlessly pissing out precum now; it sprayed and splattered every which way. The two initial worshippers were already soaked from head to toe in the pungent fluid, and every single kid had at least some on their body.

Max, meanwhile, was beginning to get a hang of how to suck a guy's dick properly. He wasn't exactly deepthroating it, but the boy he was administering the blowjob to didn't seem to mind. The thought that this was probably this kid's first blowjob crossed Max's mind, but was quickly forced out as the kid in question grabbed the back of his head. He began thrusting wildly. Yep, definitely his first time. He had no control, and no concern for Max. On the very first thrust, the young spectral gagged violently, but the boy didn't even stop. Well, whatever, the viciousness of it was almost kind of hot. Max recovered and began working with him, sucking the best he could with the thrusts.

The kid had no staying power; it wasn't more than four or five thrusts before he let out a choked moan, and Max felt him unload into his mouth. He swallowed without even thinking. He was used to it after more-than-several sessions with Isaac. The flavor and texture were different; this cum was thinner and not nearly as musky. And there was so little of it! Max knew that accepting Isaac's prodigious loads had given him weird standards for the appropriate volume of cum, but he was still surprised by how insignificant the amount was.

The boy held Max's head tight against his crotch for the duration of his orgasm (which was only a few seconds, to Max's chagrin), and then let go, letting Max lean back and wipe his mouth of an errant string of seminal fluid. The boy, for his part, collapsed to the ground, landing with a whumph! on his ass, and promptly lay down and began snoring. Max just stared, erection flagging. "Okay, then…"

Isaac's knees were shaking violently. He felt like he was about to explode; every individual sensory neuron in his body was orgasming simultaneously. It was actually sort of astounding, really, that he hadn't cum yet. But he was dangerously close. Someone was tonguing his urethra, lapping at the stream of precum. Someone else was tweaking his nipples, which had always just seemed to him as painful, but felt as good now as climax had felt before his possession. Another person was licking his butthole. Oh god, that was weird, and kind of gross. But it felt so good!

Isaac gasped. His cock, already shiny and red and hard as iron, expanded another inch longer and widened. The stream of precum halted. There was a moment where Isaac was completely still, every muscle his body tense, and his cock flexed. Then it all released at once. Collin, who had stood up and was making-out with Isaac's cockhead with a vengeance, was caught full in the face as the monstrous cumslit dilated and a mammoth wad shot out at frankly dangerous velocities. The short brunet released the glans, choking on the cum that now coated his face. Dimitri picked up his slack, licking around the corona of the cockhead, getting splatted by the cum that was now arcing through the air higher and farther than any of the precum had. Collin returned to his duties quickly, as the first jet trailed off. He lapped at the massive dong, slurping up together with Dimitri the cum that had gotten all over it.

As Isaac's orgasm began, a wave seemed to pass over the entire crowd of worshippers. Several of them began shooting at the same exact time as the redhead that was the center of attention. The second wad was. if anything, even more copious and powerful than the first. It shot out with such strength that it hit the ceiling and began dribbling Isaac's genetic material over he menagerie of preteens.

And it just don't stop. The boys between Isaac's legs were still eagerly going at his balls, even as they drew up in his sack closer to his body as he shot. More and more boys were cumming. Max saw Cody and Jeff, bizarrely, napping on the floor, both their dicks soft and glistening. Jeff's Carrot top-esque 'fro was absolutely drenched in Isaac-cum. He had evidently been hit head-on by the very first stream.

Max realized something. Every boy who had orgasmed had fallen to the ground, regardless of the debauchery going on around them, and promptly fallen asleep. Isaac hadn't noticed this, but how could he? He was on the fifth shot now, which was only marginally weaker than four, three, or two. Dimitri and Collin were still hard at work, and there was still a good 6 or 7 other boys helping them, running their hands up and down the shaft.

Puddles of cum were starting to collect in different parts of the floor in Isaac's general vicinity. They mixed with the water already there, and were partially washed away from the still-running showerheads throughout the room, but not as fast as Isaac was making them spread and grow as he continued cumming. The drains gurgled throatily as the water-cum solution clogged them up.

Isaac's cockhead was almost frightening looking. It was shiny as a new apple, but was a near-violet purple, with a piss slit the size of man's thumb. A man with gigantism of the hands, that is. The sixth shot was definitely weaker than the previous ones, but the titanic orgasm was far from over. Isaac's brain had been completely empty of any thoughts aside from "HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT" since he first started cumming, but now a new thought joined that one. It was, "Fuck, I don't think I can't keep standing anymore."

Isaac's knees trembled and gave out in the middle of his sixth shot, which was shooting out in only a humble arc and was mostly caught by the collective mouths of Dimitri and Collin. They had evidently been guzzling a lot of the semen, as their stomachs were beginning to bulge noticeably. Isaac landed in a kneeling position. He had a vague notion that it was lucky that the former-ball-worshippers had left, or else he might have crushed them beneath the weight of his gonads. He realized that he had stopped feeling their mouths and hands several seconds ago, but didn't really know (or much care, as he continued having the orgasm of his life) where they had gone. (In point of fact, the pair, along with the eager rimmer, had crawled off and fallen asleep only a few feet away, their heads on each other's stomachs in a sort of human Penrose steps formation).

Well, no reason to let the two Journalism club members have all the fun. Max made his way over, stepping gingerly over the one or two supine bodies in his way and joined the cock-hungry whores. Isaac's orgasm was definitely trailing off now, Max noted. The next shot was even weaker, only making it a few feet, and striking Max against the face. He had missed the feeling of hot cum hitting him, splashing all over his body. Well, it had only been about a day since Isaac had given him a one-man cumbath, and only a week or two since he had first even experienced it, but addictions can form fast.

The next shot was barely more than a dribble. A copious, thick drizzle, easily more voluminous than what Max output in an entire week, but still. He, Dimitri, and Collin licked up the cum as it ran down the underside of Isaac's dick. The other two boys were starting to slow. Collin gave a heavy yawn, completely stopping his cock worship for the first time since falling to his knees. What was going on with these kids?

There was one more dribbling spurt, and that was it. The cock pulsed a few more times, sending small waves of cum out of the urethra, and then began to soften. Dimitri and Collin, bellies bloated, and skin sticky with layers of cum, seemed to sense the end of the debased episode, and without any sort of discussion lay down together. They spooned, Collin's butt pressed right up against Dimitri's crotch, their cum-stained faces the very picture of contentedness as they fell asleep together.

There was no sound but the collective deep-sleep breathing of twenty-odd boys, the continuous pitter-patter of showers that had long since faded to white noise, and Isaac's own heavy panting.

Max and Isaac looked at each other. Max grinned widely, that stupid, shit-eating grin of his, and said, "Well, this went well, I think."


End file.
